The invention relates to a coupling device for a drive train of a motorcycle or some other motor vehicle, especially for the suppression of wheel hopping. The invention further relates to a corresponding drive train with such a coupling device.
Such a coupling device for the suppression of wheel hopping is known as an anti-hopping clutch (also “slipper clutch” or “back-torque limiter”) for the drive train of powered two-wheel vehicles, such as motorcycles. Such an anti-hopping clutch transmits the braking force of the motor in overrun mode to the driven rear wheel only under certain conditions.
The vehicle torque of motor vehicle drive motors, especially of motorcycles, has continued to rise higher and higher in recent years. The high transmittable torque of the clutch has the result that the rear wheel can begin to hop in an overrun mode, which can result in the complete loss of grip or traction when easing up on the throttle, for example, at high rotational speeds. The loss of traction of the rear wheel, especially in a tilted position when driving in a curve, makes the motorcycle unstable up to uncontrollable. In the worst case, the lateral slippage of the rear wheel could result in the driver crashing. The anti-hopping clutch prevents this reaction of the motor brake on the rear wheel and thus provides more safety in normal street traffic. For example, through the use of a so-called booster coupling, the hopping of the rear wheel can be prevented when shifting down. This coupling system has a pilot-control coupling and a main coupling. Here, both elements are connected to each other by roller bodies by a ramp system, so that the actuation of the main coupling is dependent on the state of the drive train (traction mode or overrun mode). When the pilot-control coupling is closed, due to the established torque, the ramps of the ramp system are rotated and thus the main coupling is closed. The energy required for actuating the main coupling is delivered by the motor in this system and only the force for closing the pilot-control coupling has to be applied from the outside.
Furthermore, coupling devices are known in which the pilot-control coupling and the main coupling are not separated, but instead the carrier is connected to the hub by a slide tilting (screw kinematics). This slide tilting is for both the transmission of the torque and also the transmission of the axial forces. In this way, the transmitted torque can be used to generate an additional axial force that supports the tension springs. Here it has proven problematic that such a construction of the coupling device requires additional parts which increases the installation space and increases the production costs.
US 2014/0353107 A1 describes a freewheeling clutch in combination with a planetary gear, wherein a friction clutch operated by a piston element is also present.
US 2005/0109574 A1 discloses a drive force transmission device with a main coupling that transmits a drive force between a housing and an inner shaft and with a pilot coupling, wherein a cam mechanism is arranged between the two couplings.
DE 4429508 A1 describes a motorcycle coupling with a conical plate spring.